


clap along if you know what happiness is to you

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason always shows up at Dick's to steal his food and to sometimes make out</p>
            </blockquote>





	clap along if you know what happiness is to you

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh not proof read and also first time writing the characters haha happy 4 any feed back or spelling/grammar corrections

The clunk of boots on the hardwood of Dick's bedroom is what awoke him, although the burn of bright sunlight stinging his eyes is what really reeled him out of his dreams. Sitting up, he glared at the man standing at his window. 

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

Jason's tone was teasing, and Dick was too tired to invest in enjoying the good mood. "What're you doing here?" Jason moved away from the window and let the blinds drop back into place to darken the room again, heading out of the little bedroom. "Just here to bum food and drink off ya." 

Dick slid out from under the covers and ran a hand through his hair, trying to tame it. Jason had been doing this for awhile. To be fair, it was Dick who first extended the offer of refreshments, but he didn't think Jason would agree. It had been a spur of the moment thing, Dick reaching out desperately to try and bring Jason in closer. 

It had been a baby step, a very small one, but at least now Jason was throwing  _jokes_  instead of  _punches_.

Over the course of the three months Jason had started showing up in Dick's apartment to eat his food and drink his alcohol they had started to warm up to each other. In the few years Dick had to get to know Jason before he died they never spent a ton of time together. It was one of Dick's biggest regrets, and maybe that's why he always seemed to reach out to Jason.

But that was the past, and in the now Dick had managed to slowly push away the shields Jason seemed to always have up on his feelings. It wasn't any gushy pouring his heart out moments, but Jason would let Dick in on a struggle he was having, or something that made him mad, or something that made him sick. Those things, little things that made them closer. 

It was hard to pinpoint when exactly sitting on the couch and drinking cheap beer had turned into sometimes making out and holding hands like a bunch of teenagers. 

It was probably right around the time Jason stopped waiting for Dick to open his window. 

When Dick wandered out of the bedroom Jason was looking through the cupboards and muttering something about how Dick had a rich daddy with a butler so he ought to have some food. 

"We should probably order out, I only have cereal and milk right now." Dick slid onto one of the stools at the island counter of his kitchen. Jason turned and narrowed his eyes at him. "What if I was just here for a snack?" 

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Dick shook his head. "You've said that the last three times and each time you ended up shoving your tongue down my throat and then falling asleep on me." Jason snorted, and dug through the pile of take out menus Dick had stacked next to the fridge. Jason had grown since he died, it was something that constantly bothered Dick. He can't seem to shake the image of a young boy from his mind, so whenever Jason crushes Dick under him after a hard patrol and drools on his temple it's a bit like being dragged forcefully to accept that  _now_  Jason is very different from the  _then_  Jason.

Broad shoulders and thick muscles and standing at the same height, if not a little taller, than Bruce was what the now Jason looked like. Compared to knobbly knees and big feet on a tiny short frame. Puberty was good to Jason Todd, even if what was happening while he was growing and thickening wasn't so good. 

When Jason had first showed up they had stood staring at each other in the kitchen drinking beer with a large meal from the Chinese place down the road. It was silent, and after Jason finished his second beer he had tackled Dick and had gotten them into a fight that ended up leaving a Dick sized dent in the wall. The next few encounters had gone much like that also, with more conversation added in. Usually little jabs at each other, or Jason would step too far and Dick would tackle or Dick would step too far and Jason would tackle. Eventually they learned each other boundaries and found themselves sitting on the couch watching TV or watching a movie and that soon turned into Jason passing out on the couch and Dick putting a blanket over him and heading out on patrol. Jason was gone whenever he got back, but the blanket would be folded on the cushion. 

Dick can't say he really knows a lot about Jason, their conversations usually don't stay centered on Jason for long. He bristles very quickly at any attempts to discuss things pertaining him or his past. But, he probably knew more than anyone else. Dick knew what buttons made Jason see red, knew which buttons made Jason melancholy, knew which buttons made Jason tackle him into the couch and kiss him so hard he saw stars.

Certainly, he wouldn't have thought Jason was a cuddler. The past few months had shown Jason as reluctant to go further than making out. Even if both of their arousal was evident. All he would do is lay on Dick and wrap his arms around him. Dick didn't know if he should unpack what that meant. It was the most human thing Jason did, the most amount of weakness he showed. The last time Dick had tried to address it Jason had gotten up and went straight back out the window. They probably didn't have the most healthy relationship, with how they avoided talking through problems (instead, they ignored them) and they would sometimes resort to violence. 

Dick didn't know if Bruce knew what happened in Dick's run down little apartment. He pretended to believe Bruce didn't know about Jason showing up at all, but it was Bruce. Bruce probably had cameras up in the apartment somewhere. That didn't stop Dick, and it didn't stop Jason. Or maybe it did, but considering how Jason avoided confrontations with Dick outside of the apartment, it most likely didn't. 

After Jason had placed an order at a pizza place a few blocks down he wandered over to the couch and flopped onto it. Dick slid a movie into the video player, it was some cartoon, mostly for mindless entertainment. When Dick sank onto the couch next to Jason they mainly sat in silence watching the movie, waiting for the pizza man to show up. 

The pizza was delivered a few minutes later, Jason paid and dropped the box onto the end table in front of the couch. "Dinner's served." A few slices later, Jason was sat back staring at the ceiling with his feet up on the end table. Wiping his hands on his jeans, Dick licked his lips and turned to look at him. "You should stay the night." That probably wasn't something too ridiculous to ask, right? Dick never had problems asking ladies or men to spend the night, but Jason was different. Jason left while Dick was gone or while Dick slept. He never stayed long enough for Dick to wake up with him. Jason was very hit or miss, say something wrong and he either left or fought you. Very little chance for corrections, you'd only know what to watch out for the next time you saw him. 

So, when Jason merely smiled a toothy grin at the ceiling and rolled his head to look at Dick, it was a bit of a relief. 

"You offering sex?" 

Dick rolled his eyes and shrugged. "If that's where the night goes."

Jason tapped his fingers on his thigh and looked at the ceiling again. "Don't you have to patrol?" Dick shrugged again and let his hand stray up to rub Jason's arm. It was weirdly intimate, but Jason didn't move away. "We could patrol together." The laugh Jason let out was strained and his jaw tensed. "Wouldn't want daddy getting wind of these little rendezvous, right?"

Dick just rolled his eyes again, sighing and slumping forward to rest  his forehead against Jason's bicep. "I don't think he doesn't know you come here every few nights. It's not that big of a deal." Sitting up and dislodging Dick from his arm, Jason dragged a hand down his face. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. You just have to be able to keep up."

"Remember, no ki--"

"No killing. Yeah. I know." Jason was staring at the screen of the TV, jaw still tense. Dick started grinning, which only made Jason's eyes narrow. "Aww, Jay. No need to be so tense. Just because we patrol together doesn't mean he's going to think we're fucking or you're manipulating me or something." 

He only realized he had said the wrong thing a second too late, Jason was up and yanking on a boot in the blink of an eye. "Jay--" Dick started, only to be cut off.

"-- _son_. I'm not a charity case. Why do you think he's let me come in and out so freely? He probably thinks you're using your body to pull me back into the family. Or that you're fixing me. I'm not being fixed. You aren't pulling me back. This is me relieving stress." Jason's words were meant to put Dick on the defensive. Whenever he wanted to distance himself from an emotion he didn't know how to handle he used his words to get people angry. Then he could slip out easily, leave the other person simmering. 

Dick was  _not_  taking the bait today.

Jumping up to stand on the couch, Jason only had enough time to turn towards Dick before Dick launched himself over the back of the couch and onto Jason. They both tumbled onto the ground, with Dick manipulating the fall enough to land on top of the other man. Wrapping both his arms around Jason's torso and locking his hands together, Dick refused to move. "What the fuck. Get off me, dick." That was an insult, not his name.

"Jay. Just calm down." Pressing his cheek against his shoulder, Dick pressed a kiss to Jason's throat. He flinched his head away, and started straining to break the hold that had his arms pressed to his sides. After a few moments Jason's lips curled into a snarl, but he relaxed his body. "Once again, get off me." Dick lifted his head to shake his head no. His lips moved away from the snarl into frown, and Jason rolled his shoulders. 

"Funny how you coming here is relieving stress but we haven't even seen each others dicks." The huff that escaped Jason was a laugh, Dick was pretty sure. "I'm pretty sure I've seen yours before, Dickie." The return of a more light banter made Dick relax a little, but he flushed at the comment. "That was you barging in without warning me after I got out of the shower. It's different, OK?" Jason actually laughed this time. 

"You know as soon as you let me up I'm punching you in the face and then leaving, right?" Dick dug his chin into Jason's shoulder. "I could make you forget about being angry with me." Jason lifted his head and let it drop back onto the floor, and smirked. "Oh, yeah?" Dick lifted his head again and cocked his head to the side. "Are you trying to challenge me?" Jason's smirk only grew. 

Dick initiated the make out this time, and he definitely felt both of them hardening up. Jason's still restrained arms fought against the hold again before he finally just settled his hands onto Dick's sides. The grip was bruising, and it was a frenzied kiss. One of those kisses that you saw in the pornos with open mouths and nasty noises. Jason broke the kiss and strained against Dick's arms again. "Are we really gonna do this with my arms like this?" Dick laughed and unwound his arms, sitting up and straddling Jason's waist. Jason's fingers dragged up Dick's thighs, and he smirked again. "You fuckin' or me?" Dick matched Jason's smirk, and slid his hands under Jason's shirt. 

"You're the one who needs to forget here." Dick knew how to make people feel good, he knew how to make people wail and how to make people see stars. They were still in the middle of an argument, and this was probably another sign of their bad relationship, but Dick was going to ride the wave of wherever this took him. Maybe this was going to be a moment he looked back on and regretted, but he wasn't regretting it now. So. Jason would certainly be relieving stress tonight, at least.

Later, Jason would slide out of bed and pull on his clothes and drop a kiss on Dick's forehead. He would pin a note to the closet door that just said:  _Thanks, I'll be on patrol from 12 to 9, meet me._


End file.
